Case Murder 18
My associate and I were inspecting the three disappearances this month. We were basically looking for connections for the person or people who would want to chose to harm these people. "Hey Allen, come over here; I think I might have found something," I called out, "You know we haven't actually asked the friends of the people yet. I think I found our first suspect." I turned the chair and looked toward my associate. "What do you mean?" he asked. "One of the parents of Alyssa, one of the missing children, told us that she disappeared after going to a party with some friends," I told him. "Are you saying a teenage girl did this?" Allen said confused. “Well we can’t just ignore the possibility that they did,” I told him. “You can ask them I don’t want to be the person accusing.” I replied as he started walking out the door of my office. It was hard enough to inspect people that had their brain ripped out of their mouth. I wondered why someone would do this, or more of what this purpose would be for. I sifted through the files on all of the missing children, and the murdered ones on my desk, but the puzzle wasn't adding up. Why would someone randomly pick up three children, this month, and others in the last six months. All of the deaths had added up to seventeen. Who would be so heartless, and cruel that they would torture the poor kids then murder them so horrendously. It just didn't add up. "Hey, Aaron, coming? The office is closing." My associate said to me, while standing in my doorway. "Ya, It just doesn't add up." I sighed while standing up, and shrugged my coat on. All the way home, I thought of my three missing children, Bruce, Teriesa, and Blake, and then... that is when it hit me. All of the missing kids were from families with power. I have three children, and I am the police sheriff. All of the other kids belonged to the Mayor, and other parts of the government, "Maybe, if I sent someone in, undercover. I can catch this sick fuck, and it will all stop, I cried most of the way home missing my three children. First my wife then my children. I fear that luck isn't on my side, or if anything is on my side." When I got home I found a letter on the door. It read: "Hello Aaron, I hope you have a happy time." It had a picture of the kids that got murdered, all of the kids, they had no eyes and jaws were broken open, but they all looked like they were smiling at me. I picked up the letter and took it into my house. When I got into my house I saw a dark red blood trail leading down the hall towards my children's room. I didn't want to follow it but I was afraid I had no choice. As I walked down the hall written in blood on the wall was, "You have a happy face don't you, you better be happy for a present." The blood trail led into my youngest daughter's room, Teriesa, only to see the bottom of her drawing lying on her bed. I dropped the note and stared crying, then I immediately ran into the kitchen and dialed 9-1-1. The phone didn't even turn on. I ran to the door and tried to open. The door was stuck. "Oh you, you're so FUNNY!" said a mysterious voice. Category:Disappearances